Sweetheart
by Snowysocks
Summary: Nick and Jeff meet a very special person, who may help them to realise their feelings.


Hi,

So this is my first attempt at a one shot. I hope it is up to the standard that people expect. Please let me know what you think if you have a spare moment, it would be greatly appreciated. :)

Morgan x

* * *

Nick and Jeff followed the other Warblers into the hospital. Both boys feeling uncomfortable in their sterile surroundings. The Warblers regularly performed for hospital patients, yet for the two boys the situation never got easier. Today they were performing for children, something that both boys were struggling to compose themselves for. At least they could help each other, as best friend's it was their duty.

Wes went up to the reception and a nurse soon appeared to take them to the children's ward. The nurse was dressed in baby pink scrubs and had a few brightly coloured badges that matched her unfailing smile. Both boys felt a little more at ease as she talked to all of them, explaining about some of the children and the set-up of their performance. She left them in an empty common room to set up. Already, there were many chairs and bean bags around the room, obviously set-up in anticipation of all the children.

Wes ushered them into formation so that they could have a quick rehearsal before everyone arrived to watch them. Blaine, as was usual, led the group while they all supported his lead. It was repetitive but it was the most effective formation for their singing. Jeff was quite distracted however and Wes picked up on it. Jeff felt himself being pulled aside and noticed Wes's concerned expression. He smiled hesitantly saying,

"You know I don't like hospitals Wes. I promise I will be fine, I was just a little distracted." Wes simply nodded replying,

"Okay, but Jeff, if you need to talk about anything I am always here for you, don't forget that." Jeff smiled sheepishly and nodded before returning to Nick who gave him a quick hug before they settled back into formation.

Soon enough the nurses began to bring the children in. Each nurse brought one child at a time and settled them down, making sure they were comfortable, before leaving to get another child. Both Nick and Jeff were gazing round the room, taking in all of the children, different ages and different reasons for being there. The last few children were trailing in and Nick's eyes caught sight of a small boy being settled on a beanbag in the front row. He instantly noticed the drip going into the crook of the petite boy's arm and the lack of hair on his small head.

Before he could delve any further into thought Wes had gathered everyone's attention and was introducing them. All of the children were smiling happily as they began to sing. Nick could not take his eyes off of the little boy. A young nurse was sat next to him and Nick saw how the small boy held onto his hand like a life line and the nurse gently rubbed circles into his small back.

As always Blaine was amazing with the kids, singing to the little girls and making them giggle or dancing round the boys and making them grin at his stupid dance moves. None of the boys could fault him, he really knew how to lead the group and interact with an audience no matter what its composition. They moved through their set at a reasonable pace, having to sop once or twice so that the nurses could sort out some of the children.

As the last note of the last song faded away the children burst into applause and some even cheered a little. The nurses were smiling happily at how excited the children were and they invited the Warbler's to spend some time talking to the children and answering any questions the children had. Nick instantly headed towards the little boy and noticed that Jeff was doing the same. Jeff grinned and they both knelt down as the little boy was shifted onto the young nurse's lap. Jeff spoke first,

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Jeff and this is Nick. Can you tell us your name?" The boy hesitantly looked up at the nurse who nodded and smiled encouragingly,

"Sundance and this is Ollie." Both boys beamed and settled either side of the petite boy quietly answering his questions and asking some of their own. The nurse, Ollie, explained a bit about Sundance. Sundance had a brain tumour, he was going through chemotherapy and he had an extremely bad reaction to it. Therefore, along with considering the fact that he didn't have any family, he was staying in the hospital on a long term basis because he could be provided with the care he needed. Olli also explained that he was Sundance's permanent day and nurse, while he also had a night nurse. The system made it easier for the timid little boy who had suffered a lot of neglect throughout his infant years.

They did not realise how long they had been talking for because when Wes called for the Warbler's to gather for a departing song, it was 4 o'clock; 3 hours after they had arrived. Both of the boys watched Sundance sing along to the song and they then went to hug him goodbye and wish him good luck, while also asking Ollie if they would be allowed to visit him, something he agreed to.

Just as they were leaving Sundance spoke up,

"Bye Nicky, bye Jeffy. I hope that you have a nice time at school and that you have a nice time on your date." Both boys froze and turned around. They had been talking about how they were going to see a movie that night but neither of them had meant it that way. Both knelt down once more,

"Sweetheart, we are just friends not boyfriends." Jeff spoke hesitantly, a hint of longing detectable in his voice. Sundance's face fell and he huddled back into Ollie's arms,

"Oh, well I think you should be boyfriends because you are really nice and I think that you should love each other because you would make each other happy." Neither boy knew what to say. They simply smiled and nodded before heading out.

They shut the door to their dorm behind them and sat opposite one another. Jeff spoke first, looking straight at Nick,

"Nicky, what… never mind?" Nick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion,

"No, Jeffy what were you going to say." Jeff blushed and wrung his hands together,

"Erm… well, I was thinking about what Chaos said and…" He didn't even get the chance to finish that sentence because Nick's lips were pressed against his. Jeff fell back and Nick followed maintaining the firm, but loving, kiss.

After a few minutes they both pulled back and Nick whispered,

"You don't need to even ask Jeffy, the answer is yes…" Jeff grinned and kissed Nick once again, it was all he had ever wanted.


End file.
